StarCraft II version history/Patch 3.19.0
3.19.1 General *Autostart has been re-enabled for public lobbies, with an added 5 second delay to give users more time to make selections before it starts. *The “Open to Public” button has been moved next to “Start Game” as well as renamed to “Make Public”. Additional labeling has been added to help clarify when a lobby is private or public. *“Mode” has been added to the open lobby list so you can once again see which mode a map is set to before joining the lobby. Bug Fixes ;Custom *Custom game lobbies now can be properly searched by both lobby name and map name. *Scrolling to the bottom of the map list in Arcade now properly displays more maps. *Fixed a display issue where the lobby preview panel would not update properly. *Fixed a display issue where bookmarks would not show up in the quick bookmarks panel. *Fixed an issue where the Open to Public button could become disabled based on match privacy, making it so some games were impossible to make public. *Fixed a display issue where the genre filter dropdown could appear empty. *The open lobbies list now properly updates when clearing the filter by using the “X” button. *Create Offline Game is now properly displayed in the map context menu. *Pinned maps no longer continue to appear after logging in with a different account or changing regions. ;Multiplayer *Fixed an issue where Hellions could use Hellbat Mode without an Armory. *Thors with the Special Forces skin now appear the appropriate size. *Queens with the Leviathan skin now appear the appropriate size. *Oracles can no longer place Stasis Ward within structures. 3.19.0 General *Arcade and Custom Games have received a significant rework **The “Arcade” top navigation section has been removed **The “Custom” subsection under the “Multiplayer” tab has been removed **A new “Custom” top navigation section has been added with three subsections: ***Lobbies – allows you to preview or join any open public lobbies for Melee and Arcade maps ***Melee – allows you to create new lobbies for Melee maps and Melee maps with extension mods ***Arcade – allows you to create new lobbies for Arcade maps **Game lobbies have received several new features: ***Individual lobbies with custom titles can be created ***The number of players in a lobby will be displayed in open lobby lists ***Multiple lobbies of the same map can be displayed simultaneously **In addition to bookmarking, a map can be “pinned” which will display it in the menu bar for quick access **Map info pages will now display if there are any active lobbies for that map **Play” and “Play Again” buttons have been replaced across the custom games user flow with “Join Lobby” or “Create Lobby” buttons **Public lobbies will no longer autostart when full **For more details, please check out this post *All unit skins can now be used in Wings of Liberty and Heart of the Swarm games. Co-op Missions ;DEHAKA *Upon reaching level 10, Dehaka becomes vulnerable to enemy air attacks. Dev Comments: Dehaka is tall! Super tall, taller than a Colossus! Plus, it looks awesome when he gets shot by missile turrets. *Creeper Host **When upgraded with Aerial Burst Sacs, Explosive Creepers will prioritize air targets and swoop toward them Dev Comments: With the upgrade, Creeper Hosts are a very powerful anti-air option but previously would still prioritize ground targets. Because they deal a lot more damage to air units, we prioritized their air attack and given them a short dash to connect to their targets. ;FENIX *Champions: **When champions transfer, they will prioritize host shells that are closest to where that champion died **When champions transfer, they will no longer be briefly stunned **Champions can now be set to control groups and will still function correctly even when they transfer into a new host shell Dev Comments: In our continuing work on Fenix, we wanted to first address a few issues with champion functionality. These changes should make the Champions more responsive and effective in combat. There will additional Fenix changes coming soon where we hope to address some of the other issues we discussed in last week’s forum post. Editor *A new effect type has been added to the Data Editor: User Data •Adds a key-value pair data store to effect trees *Effects can modify and validate against values in the key-value store *Allows map makers to more easily create recursive "Chain Lightning"-style abilities Bug Fixes ;General *Fixed a freeze that would occur when playing the startup cinematic in full screen mode and alt tabbing *Players can once again use voice chat while watching replays together ;Campaign *Fixed an issue where the planet zoom-in effect used in the Heart of the Swarm Evolution missions was not working correctly ;Multiplayer *The Queen's tooltip now states they are birthed instead of trained *Fixed an issue where the placement model of an Extractor appeared smaller than the built structure *Fixed an issue that caused the visual effects of Concussive Shells to not appear when Marauders attacked *It is no longer possible to see completed or cancelled Zerg morphing animations through fog of war if the morphing unit is on the edge of player vision ;Co-op Missions *The Infested Hammer Securities units guarding the expansion are no longer immune to stasis effects *Zagara **The icons for Zagara's units on the commander selection now show the Leviathan skin set *Stukov **Enemy Battlecruisers affected by Neural Infestation can use Tactical Jump beyond the Aleksanders range *Abathur **Fixed an issue where biomass could trigger beacons *Fenix **Fenix's suits now receive a cooldown for Guardian Shell *Dehaka **Dehaka's Devour Buff Duration mastery now is listed as a percentage instead of seconds **Corrected grammar errors on the tooltips for Summon Glevig, Summon Dakrun, and Summon Murvar **Primal Drone and Creeper Host now have a burrow splat that matches their model **Fixed an issue where Impalers did not have an attack animation **Fixed an issue where Primal Guardians did not have an attack animation **Fixed and issue where if a Ravasaur attacks an enemy as soon as it spawns from its egg, it will play its birth animation repeatedly while attacking **The Tyrannozor's ability Barrage of Spikes tooltip now properly states that it hits air and ground **Explosive Creepers now prioritize their air attack when attacking an enemy that is both air and ground **Dehaka no longer can cause units to become stuck when using Devour while snared by Fungal Growth **Fixed an issue where a fully-evolved Dehaka could have trouble pathing through his own unit's eggs **The Base Camera hotkey no longer jumps to Primal Wardens and Primal Pack Leader dens **Attack-moving friendly units in Intimidating Roar's area of effect no longer causes them to attack Dehaka **Dehaka will no longer leave behind a cocoon if he reaches Level 6 as he dies **Devouring a psionic enemy when you have recently consumed a psionic enemy causes the AoE effect to deal no damage **The in-game tooltip for Gene Mutation Mastery is now displaying the correct value **Barrage of Spikes upgrade is now properly shown as an unlock at Level 11 **Fixed an issue where Dehaka would not respawn when killed by a Propagator ;UI *The Active Forces tab in Replays no longer displays the progress bars over the numbers *The network bandwidth required by out of game UI has been reduced ;Editor *When viewing the UI Editor or creating a templated dialog within Triggers, the editor will no longer experience missing layout error messages *Fixed a map publishing error that could occur under rare conditions *Fixed keyboard input commands within the XML Editor *Liberty mod now contains Swarm mod and Void mod assets Category:StarCraft II updates